


Beautiful Scars

by lilydarling



Category: South Park
Genre: Eating disorder trigger warning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Cartman has been acting weird lately, but nobody seems to notice except for Kyle.





	

"Cartman, are you almost ready?" Stan knocked on the bathroom door. He heard a small gagging noise and then Cartman replied with, "I'm okay."

"Dude, did you just puke?" Kyle yelled. He heard another gagging noise and then a flush.

"No, Kahl, I didn't puke," Cartman replied from the bathroom. Kyle looked at Stan who only shrugged.

He walked out of the bathroom after a long time of washing his hands. Kyle noticed while they were walking that Cartman smelt faintly of toothpaste and mouthwash. As if he had just brushed his teeth.

Kyle knew Cartman had been throwing up in there. He didn't know why Cartman looked like he was trying to act fine, even though he had bags under his eyes and he was definitely not fat anymore. He was all skin and bone. Too skinny, one might argue.

Kyle was worried about Cartman. He didn't understand how Stan and Kenny didn't see it. Cartman never ate in front of them, and from what Cartman's body was beginning to look like, Cartman never ate period. 

"Stan," Kyle pulled his best friend aside, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure dude," Stan shrugged, "What's up?"

"It's Cartman," Kyle confessed, "He's lost a lot of weight recently, have you noticed?"

Stan looked over at Cartman, "I think he's finally developed healthy habits."

"See, but Stan, that's the thing," Kyle looked at him, "I don't think he has healthy habits exactly."

Stan looked at Kyle skeptically, as if Kyle was speaking another language altogether. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kyle brought his voice to a low whisper, "I think Cartman has an eating disorder."

"Dude," Stan looked at Kyle, "That's nuts. You know Cartman. He loves eating way too much to do that."

"Then why does he never eat in front of us?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe he's insecure about his way of eating," Stan shrugged.

"Why did he sound like he was just puking his guts out then in the bathroom?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Dude, if you're really that worried, you should just talk to Cartman. I don't think he has an eating disorder, Kyle. Honestly," Stan said, looking at Kyle in the eyes.

Kyle shouldn't care after everything Cartman has put him through in his life. However, Kyle knew that nobody deserved to go through something like this. Nobody. And if Kyle was honest, he liked Cartman. He always had enjoyed Cartman's teasing a little too much and looked forward to everytime they would speak to each other.

"Okay, fine Stan," Kyle sighed, "But if he's in trouble, I'm not holding back."

************************************************************************

Kyle had been trying to figure out how to ask Cartman about his unusual dietary habits for about a week. However, he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Cartman could be in serious trouble, and there was no way that Kyle wasn't going to try to help him through a situation as bad as this to get better.

Hesitantly, Kyle knocked on Cartman's door. There stood Eric Cartman. He was so boney, and you could tell even through his baggy clothes. His cheekbones stuck out and he had bags under his eyes. His shoulder bones peaked through, and Kyle knew if you looked underneath his shirt you would see his rib bones. 

No, there was no possible way that healthy habits would lead to Cartman losing that much weight.

"Cartman, I need to talk to you," Kyle said, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Jew," Cartman replied. As Kyle walked in, he asked, "What is it?"

"Cartman, I'm concerned about you," Kyle admitted, looking down at his knees, and then at Cartman's boney knees. Kyle had always been thin, but he had never seen someone as thin and as sick-looking as Eric Cartman in that moment.

"About what?" Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Cartman," Kyle looked him straight in the eyes, "Are you anorexic?"

Cartman froze for a minute, and then all of a sudden, he started crying. Kyle had never seen Cartman break down like this, and quickly pulled the skin-and-bone boy into a hug.

"Cartman," Kyle cooed, "It's okay. I'm here to help you."

"Kyle, you don't understand," Cartman sobbed.

"No, you're right. I've never suffered anything like that myself, but that doesn't mean I don't know how hard of a time you're going through right now," Kyle rubbed Cartman's back.

"Kyle," Cartman said, "Do you think I'm fat?"

"Heavens, no," Kyle said, "You're way too skinny, Cartman. It's okay to be healthy, but you are even more unhealthy than when you were heavier."

"IjustwantedyoutolovemeKyle," Cartman mumbled into Kyle's sleeve.

"What was that?"

"Kyle," Cartman said, "I just wanted you to love me. The way I love you. I knew you could never love a fatass, and I've loved you for so long, and you're my whole world, and----"

"Cartman," Kyle said, "Stop."

"I-I'm sorry," Cartman started crying again.

"No, Cartman, it's just----" Kyle confessed, "I loved you long before you started this."

"Y-you did?" Cartman asked.

"Cartman, as much as I hate to admit it, I've always loved you. You have always made me happy, even when you pretended to hate me. So shut up, and kiss me, freak."

With that, Cartman kissed Kyle softly on the lips. Sparks flew with every touch, and Kyle and Cartman collided into eachother, scooting in closer to close every inch of space between them. Kyle licked Cartman's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. Their tongues danced around with eachother, and Cartman had his soft and boney hands in Kyle's hair.

Kyle pulled away, "Now will you stop starving yourself? Please? For me?"

Cartman sighed, "I'd do anything for you, Kyle."


End file.
